


Three finger discount

by DashWrites



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, I just took Raph and Leo's part YOINKED, M/M, Momo's brilliant au, Multi, Turtlecest (TMNT), Wasteland AU, survival AU, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/pseuds/DashWrites
Summary: This was written to happen at the same time as her comic on tumblr- few people said they wanted to know what Raph and Leo were up to so hopefully this finished it off for them!For those new to ' Wasteland Au'  it was an idea Momo had involving the turtles dealing with a world that no longer had many humans left after a virus killed most of the population ( a pest outbreak ) While the remaining surviving allegedly immune folks struggle to keep economy and the world running ( which fails horribly ) leading to a few atomar reactors exploding- meaning there is also radiation! perfect time for mutants to exist  unhindered on the surface.There are unaffected, so it's really just them recovering for the explosions and trying to survive this very bleak world.I'd recommend visiting Momo's tumblr for more info, pictures and comics! she is very happy to answer any questions!





	Three finger discount

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, this was written as a script that was going to become a comic, with some quick edits so I could upload it here. It's still in its original format where Momo and I had a few ideas on how it ends so I went with the most finished! which is fluff ~
> 
> There may be some mistakes, but honestly I've not felt the need to go over the text and change it all! hopefully you all enjoy it!
> 
> Momo's blog can be found here, check her out: http://leathertello.tumblr.com/

 

 

Raph>  <Leo

 

< Short comic showing Raph!

 

Above images used with permission from Momo, and mostly so people have an idea how the turtles look in this au, as I've said before this was a comic script so not a great deal of describing as it was going to be visual! I hope it is enjoyed none the less! 

 

 

 

Three finger discount

 

“ Is it really necessary?”

Raphael inquired, turning to look over his shoulder with the only able eye that remained, casting it to the tall building that served as home.  
Even with only one eye he could just about make out Donatello's form, see the binoculars in his hands.

“ Is what necessary, Raphael?”

Came the slightly irate reply. From the shadowed area of a building Raph could just about make out Leonardo's form as the heavily scarred turtle turned to look towards his older sibling, Leo's form crouched against a turned over dumpster, glistening sword hilts catching his eye.

“ All of it, eh..everything. Donnie up 'der on look out for the one human who might walk past.” He gestured vaguely with a hand back towards their home tower, face set in a grim line before letting out a sigh as he looked back at the older turtle.

“ And you, crouching in the shadows, c'mon man! We ain't seen any humans around here for a few days. And if we did..they're no different from us, just trying to survive.”

“ Making them unpredictable.” Leonardo was quick to answer, keeping his prone position, though Raph did notice him twitch in annoyance, only encouraging the sai wielder.

“ What they gonna do!? sell us to a zoo? circus maybe? or a lab? Hah! 'cause money means so much now.” Raph countered, laughed even at the absurdity of it all. He moved to stand in the sunshine, while his scarred body half remained in shadow, somehow looking all the more ominous if a poor human being did happen to walk past the bickering turtles.

“ That does not mean we throw everything we've trained our whole lives to be out the window.” Leonardo countered, his eyes moving past his brother only to flicker back towards the next corner, as if expecting someone to materialise at any moment.

After a moment Leo lead onwards, Raph shook his head but dropped the subject moving to follow his sibling.  
They walked along abandoned sidewalks, past shops and various buildings that should have been bursting with people going about their daily lives, they should not have been able to walk so freely in the daylight.

Every day they had to roam greater distances and for longer just to find food or something that could further aid their survival. At times it wasn't unusual if the scavenging duo were gone for longer than a day. Leo and Don had conversed about that very subject only a few hours before he and Raph had been due to leave, food was getting low. Not wanting to deplete their rooftop garden, the only solution was to head even further afield.

“ Just look at this place, what a shit hole!”

Well, Raphael wasn't wrong. The whole line of shops had broken windows, looted as soon as the world went ugly, not to mention some sort of fire seemed to have started at some point, taking a lot of the front shop signs with it and the surrounding buildings.

Still Leo rose a brow at Raph's colourful language, keen to keep moving forward since it was obvious this place was a waste of time when it came to finding anything useful.

 

“I think we're looking in the wrong place..” Leo stated the obvious, beginning to move out of sight, watching a moment as his brother began to search through a pile of rubble as if he’d somehow find something of use.  
Leonardo began seeking out the shadows automatically before turning his attention to looking upwards towards the heavens rather than following the depressing street any longer.

“ Yer think?” Raphael answered in quite the abrupt/sarcastic tone, scowling the best his could given his severe facial scarring it was hard to tell based on expression alone.  
Letting out a sigh, Leo headed towards an old red brick apartment resting a hand against the weathered and crumbling brickwork.  
The building itself was towering at least twenty stories in height, from the almost uninhabitable look it was safe to say the place had seen better days.

“ These seem long abandoned..or their owners aren't coming home.” Leo spoke out loud more to reassure himself than explain his plan to Raphael. As if voicing what he was about to do out loud made it less un-honourable, in this world it was all about survival.

“I get it bro, three finger discount, like ya thinkin'.” Raph smirked, nudging his brother with an elbow playfully before moving to follow Leo's lead, a lopsided smirk playing across his features as he moved to follow his brother upwards.

The two turtles began to make their way up the fire escape attached to the side of the building, the metal screeching in protest and threatening to come away from the wall with each step the pair rook.  
They carefully began climbing past heavily graffiti covered walls and iron railing that hardly served as the balcony, a lot of the doors and windows had rusted bar railings- clearly crime had been a regular occurrence here.

“ Like 'der just inviting us in ya know, such an easy climb!.these places ain't even secure... though they do kinda look like a damn prison.” Raph commented, moving to one window a few higher levels, the glass shattered, meaning it was likely this place had either been looted or it was just like that and had never been repaired.

Every apartment seemed to have been raided, evident the further up the building the duo climbed, making Leo second guess his plan that something might be of value to his family up here.  
Nearing the top the leader halted, moving to stand on the balcony. This one had a child's bike attached to the railing with a few padlocks along with a small sandpit that was currently covered, as if waiting for the child or children who lived there to come back and play.

It wasn't any of these items that took Leo's fancy, but rather the herb box hanging from the rusted railing. While its contents were either dead or dying that didn't stop fingers from plucking a still partially green herb between digits, at once bringing it to his slightly flared nostrils as he took in the scent, inhaling deeply while both eyes remained shut.

“ Leo?” Raph asked curiously, his attention going from the sandpit to watching his brother. The way Leo's eyes closed had the heavily scarred sai wielder wonder just where the leader's mind was at, knowing the other- he had a pretty good idea.

“This reminds me of Master Splinter, remember how he used to grow a few herbs both for cooking and healing? I was just thinking how growing our own medicine would be beneficial.”  
Raphael let out a sigh, shoulders sagging slightly as usual he knew the older turtle too well, he was dwelling on the past.

“ Ya think Donnie got room for anymore shit up on da roof? fuck..if we get a few hot days in a row yer won't see us through the damn forest he's growing!”  
“ But our health is important.. Raph.”  
“ And those are for cookin' right? ain't even for healing.” Raph was fast to counter, pushing Leo aside to eyeball the herbs for himself. Raphael's beak began wrinkling in disgust yet at the same time he couldn't help but think of Splinter, neither could he deny Leonardo had a valid point.

“ These here..I recognise them. Master Splinter used to crush them and put them in our tea when we had a fever or cold.” Leo was already picking what was the left of the precious herb, tucking it into a pouch on his belt for safekeeping.  
“ Ugh the bitter tasting stuff? How could I forget?” Raph pulled a face, as if imagining the taste in his mouth which in turn got a smile out of the older turtle.  
“ You will thank me later, especially if you get sick.”  
“ I'll punch ya if that just jinxed me.”

Raphael distracted his brother by going to the rusting bars over the door. With their carapace the windows weren't the best option for a point of entry.  
Easily he began bending the worn metal with his brute strength alone, hardly straining as the weathered bars simply surrendered to Raph's power. The locks on the door itself were child's play to the sai wielder, in no time flat having the door open.

 

Cautiously the pair entered a few moments later, giving the occupants- should they be home time to make a stand against the intruders. Both turtles were keeping a hand on the hilts of their signature weapons.  
Like shadows they moved through the house, checking each room quickly before confirming that they were indeed alone before a more thorough investigation was conducted.  
Leo secured the front door before joining Raph in seeing what could aid them. Outside had given evidence that they had broken into a family home- something that Leo still felt wrong doing.

Coming across abandoned toys in the living area further confirmed the leader's suspicion, along with photo frames next to the small, very old television set that showed a happy family of four.

 

“They ain't coming back” Raphael stated simply, eyes watching as Leo’s attention seemed to linger longer than he’d like on the photograph, likely looking into the eyes of the family he was about to steal from.  
“ We ain’t gonna trash the place like others would, it’s putting stuff to good use..that or it rots.”  
Like the devil placing a hand on your shoulder Raph does just that on Leo’s, finally breaking the turtle’s attention and more importantly his train of thought.  
.  
The older brother simply nods, exhales and follows Raph’s lead.  
It seemed this family had done a fair bit of travelling, and were keen hikers as seen in a few of the photos. The amount of rucksacks and other paraphernalia stored in a closest aided the turtles in having something to easily carry whatever they decided to take back with them.  
Taking a large size camping backpack each ( to which Leo and Raph had to sling over their shoulders, you know those pesky carapace are so inconvenient at times! Besides Leo would rather keep his swords in easy reach! ) the two moved their search towards the kitchen.

“ These cans should last us a good while.” Leo commented. Seemingly the good natured turtle had been won over and accepted that this family were either away on a vacation, but sadly it was more likely they- like many humans had perished.  
The breakfast table still had dirty mugs sat on coasters, a newspaper with warnings open on a page displaying a hospital unable to cope with those affected or dying.

“ They expected to come back...” Leo said, his voice sombre as he turned his attention back to adding canned beans and sausages to his bag, knowing a certain gator would definitely appreciate something that wasn’t just homegrown veg.  
“ No one expected what happened to happen, least we had fair warning huh? Makes me feel bad for cursing bein’ a mutant sometimes ya know? Now look at us we’re like damn roaches surviving where most of the humans can’t.”

Raph paused to empty some bagged pasta along with other confectionary items including a ketchup bottle into his own rucksack, they’d struck gold here.  
“ Gotta admit roaming the surface without any repercussions is pretty sweet, what I always wanted.”  
“ But not this way, at the expense of so many lives.” Leo answered, clicking his tongue in annoyance at Raph’s blatant disrespect.

Sensibly, Raph didn’t reply. The kitchen was looted with as much as the pair could carry, Leonardo leading the way to the master bedroom, at once opening up the walk in wardrobe only to almost disappear inside.  
He smiled when he came across some neatly folded blankets, a welcome sight and much needed should there be harsh winters to come.  
Leonardo spent a moment arranging his bag, making the most use of the space he had while being mindful he needed to be able to carry the added weight and still be efficient in combat should something go wrong.  
Turning around, Leo blinked in surprise when he saw Raph longing across the bed, head leaning on his hand as an elbow propped him up.

“ I take it you finished filling up your bag?”  
Was the only lame line Leonardo could come up with, rousing a chuckle out of the heavily scarred turtle.  
“ Almost..let's rest a little while though, we’ve been on the go all day..the electric don’t work here so soon it will be hard to loot the place when night hits.” Raph moved to sit up stretching and letting out a yawn.

He wasn’t wrong, time had been passing, plus it had been later than they’d wanted leaving the base in the first place.  
“ But Raph..”  
“ Ain’t listening, Leo.”  
Raphael even held up a hand in a feisty ‘ talk to the hand ‘ pose that would have made the folk on Jeremy Kyle proud.  
Closing his eyes and looking away from the other, Leo let out a sigh- Raph knowing this time he’d won his stubborn brother over.

“ Just feel wrong Raph.”  
“ I know right, freshly made double bed being wasted…”  
“ This isn't our home, neither is it a hotel.”  
“ We locked the door after we entered, it could be…”  
“ Raph..”

Before Leo could talk anymore Raph moved over to the other, half dragging him on the bed. The rucksack tumbled back onto the ground, only making Raph’s job easier as he pulled the other down next to him.  
Raphael had already removed his sai beforehand, leaving them in easy reach, giving him time to unbuckle Leo’s swords, letting them rest in each reach on part of the large bed.

Reaching up Raph took Leo’s face between two hands, the pair of turtles looking into each others eyes ( or eye in poor Raph’s case! ) neither saying anything as they remained that way a moment lost in each others company.

“ I’ve missed you.” Leo admitted with a smile, feeling Raph’s hands move away he lowered his head as he spoke, nuzzling the others beak gently.  
Their plastrons met as did their beaks, Raphael being bolder and moving for a kiss. Leo opened up with little hesitation, allowing Raph’s tongue to invade his mouth.

They stayed like that awhile, rolling about the bed and taking turns on who ended up pinned while trying not to roll off the bed.  
The pair soon began fooling about, stroking and toying with sensitive tails while fingers roamed and traced scars both faded and fresh, Raph sucking the skin around Leo’s neck before feeling the other freeze on the spot.  
Sitting up quickly Leo’s gaze went to the window knowing they had very little daylight left, concern overtaking any desires the leader had.

“ Don’t worry, ya told ‘em we was going further to find supplies right? They ain’t expecting us back..you know what? I bet they’re all cuddled up in that mattress fort right now having a good ‘ol time.”

It was no secret Mike, Don and LH liked some alone time to fool about. Hell, Leo and Raph didn’t always have the space to give them the privacy they needed, and in return the time alone they often desired.  
This was the perfect opportunity for all five of them, even Leo could understand and accept that.

Apart from this didn’t sit right with the leader, as much as should just let it go.

Raph let out a huff, knowing deep down Leo was never going to relax fully enough for either of them to enjoy the moment, still it was the first time in a long time they’d had a fully draft free place and a nicely made bed.

“ c’m ere”

Leo made no effort to move, the turtle sitting upright his gaze fixed on the window once more.  
Instead Raph crawled over to his brother, resting his chin on Leo’s scarred shoulder and moving to drape himself other the other, gently nudging the other with his beak.

“ I told you Raph I’m not in th-”

“ Just relax, geez..we just sleep here... one night and head back in the mornin’ have some comfort if nothin’ else, we deserve at least dat”

Raphael had a valid point. Leo’s shoulders sagged as he nodded his head slowly, eyes closing as he moved to rejoin his other half in getting comfortable.

They arranged the pillows around them, snuggling up as close as possible. It took a little while to get fully comfortable, oddly enough without LH and their siblings back at home they’d almost forgotten what it was like to have space, but it did lack the warmth LH provided.

As much as Raphael had wanted to make sweet love to the older turtle, he knew the signs well enough to know Leo’s heart just wasn’t in it, the moment had come and gone.

Still since had Leo cuddled up to him, the other turtle was definitely more relaxed than Raph had seen him for a long time.  
A content sigh escaped Leo, Raph letting out a yawn as calloused fingers gripped Leo’s shoulders, gently kneading the worn/scarred scales till her felt his brother melt under his fingers.

There we no words exchanged between them, neither was it awkward as the pair simply curled together, taking comfort in nuzzles, and gentle touches between them- something long forgotten in the world they now lived.

Simple comforts and a safe place.

Technically, they had a safe place and comforts- maybe it was the privacy and the fact the older turtles had each other and didn’t have to share was what appealed most to Raphael, his good eye closed as he felt himself succumbing to sleep.

Leonardo knew when Raph was sleeping, light snores and a small drool trail pooling on his plastron was pure proof of this.  
As relaxed as Leo felt, he didn’t find sleep as fast as his sibling. In true Leo-style his mind went over today's events, seeing the herbs, seeing the faces on the family in the photos, the very bed he was now in belonged to them.  
He pried his eyes closed, breathing in Raph’s scent as a way to distract himself. He knew he couldn’t let things bother him, bad things happen all the time- he and his family were survivors.

The lucky ones who still existed in this world, no matter how twisted it became.

Raph had often gloated that this was how the world was always going to end, that it was always going to be mutants to survive where the human race simply couldn't.  
While more thoughts went over and over in his head, the next Leo knew there was sunlight creeping past the curtain edge.

He’d fallen asleep, and slept considerably well. ( The amount of times Mikey especially elbowed him in all the wrong places while waking up and desperately needing to rush to the toilet at night were just one ‘fun’ examples of a typical night. )  
He had to let out a chuckle as eyes laid to rest on Raph, still snuggled contently against him. As much as wanted to simply let him sleep, he was anxious to get back to LH and his brothers.  
He knew they likely worried, Leo himself worrying just from being apart from them- he at least knew where they were.

“ Raph.”

Nothing.

“ Raphael.”

Nothing.

A gentle poke to his cheek.

“ Fuck off.”

“ Good morning...”

Sleepily, Raph’s eye fluttered open, grunting his displeasure at being woken. Leo had been about to comment on Raph’s language. ( mostly out of habit ) But the scowl was soon replaced by a fond smile, cupping the others chin and running soothing circles into scarred flesh with a digit had Raph let out a contented sigh, lowering his beak to nuzzle Leo’s hand sleepily.

“ What?”

“ We need to head home.”

Leo stated like it was the most obvious answer in the world, already moving off the bed and going for his swords.  
Raph proceeded to turn the blanket into the best turtle cocoon you’d ever seen, with just his face complete with a glare fixed on his brother.  
Leonardo remained oblivious to Raph’s sulking, already wide awake, fully dressed with his pack resting on one shoulder.

“ Fine.”

Raph pouted, his face a picture as he eventually shed his cocoon and got ready ( the most ugly scarred butterfly LOL ), watching as Leo made the bed before following him towards the entrance.  
The pair made sure to lock the door behind them, making a rather awkward and almost clumsy decent to the ground now they were both carrying so much.

It took them the best part of the morning to get home, taking a different route just in case they stumbled across more gold.

Finally their home was in the distance, both turtles keen to be reunited with their family.

Don was on look out, the turtle quickly offering them an enthusiastic wave as they got closer.  
Once they’d joined their family on the roof, Leo was quick to notice LH with Mikey curled up against him on the couch, clearly finally getting the message to rest up.

Mike seemed in a far better mood than when the pair had left, the leader wondering if the beeping device in his youngest brothers hands had anything to do with that, or they’d simply had a good night all together.

Still as soon as Mikey saw his returned siblings and the bags he was keen to try reach for his crutch and investigate, only to have LH flatten his tail over him, along with a simple ‘ Don’t you dare touch the ground ‘ look from Donatello.

“ Whatcha get??”

Raph looked over to Mikey and LH, bringing his own bag closer as the youngest set his game boy down, excitedly pulling out food and blankets like christmas had come early.

“ Oooh mine..”

“ Also mine..”

“ Dibs..”

“ And this is mi-”

“ Mine actually.” - LH interrupted, having eyed all the goods as he began claiming some of the tins as his own, a dorky grin on toothy features.

“ Eh fine..fine, ‘ey Leo what's in your bag?”

With a smile Leo simply offering his own bag up, letting Mike and LH have a good rummage through, while reaching into his pouch and offering his collected herbs to Don.

“ These are perfect!” The fond expression told both Leo and Raph that their younger sibling was having the same nostalgic moment they’d shared on the roof, digits gripping them that bit tighter as he went to put them in a safe place.

Needless to say blankets were arranged around the couch area, food was stored before the evening, leaving the family all together to watch the stars as they often did together.  
Empty cans strewn around them, even LH seemed content for once- a victory!

“ Thanks Leo, Raph.” Don said with a yawn, tucking himself closer to LH as the gentle mutant snored contently, the resident pillow.  
More snoring to his left confirmed Mikey was out like a light, how he managed to be sleeping while body parts and stumps were pointing in all directions, Don would never know.  
Still it felt good having Raph and Leo back, the pair snuggled up in the mess of reptiles.

“ Ya welcome, shoulda seen Leo- he’s gettin’ good at this three finger discount”  
Raph sneared, leaning left at just the right time to avoid his brothers half hearted fist.

With a laugh, they soon fell asleep~ wondering what tomorrow might bring.


End file.
